Chemical reaction mediated generation of gaseous phase volatile component(s) originally present in a containing liquid solution is a widely used technique for providing gaseous phase volatile component(s) for introduction to sample analysis systems such as those utilizing atomic spectrometry, (eg. flame atomic absorbtion spectrometry, flame atomic emission spectrometry, inductively coupled plasma atomic emission spectrometry and inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometry). Said technique generates nearly one-hundred (100% ) percent of the volatile component(s) present in a containing liquid solution into a gaseous phase. This compares to about two (2%) percent achievable with pneumatic nebulizers and twenty (20%) percent achievable with ultrasonic nebulizers. It will then be appreciated that volatile component(s) sample sensitivity achievable by practice of the identified technique is high.
The identified technique is especially well suited to use in the analysis of As, Se, Sb, Bi, Sn, Hg, B and Te, for instance.
Continuing, the identified technique typically provides that a volatile component(s) containing liquid solution should be mixed with an agent, typically HCl, to provide an acidified first solution mixture, which acidified first solution mixture is then further mixed with a second agent, such as NaBH4 or SnCl2, to provide a second solution mixture. Said second solution mixture is then typically caused to flow through a length of enclosed volume flow path, (typically coiled tubing), so that chemical reactions between volatile component(s) in the mixed liquid solution and the added agents can occur. The resulting chemically reacting second solution mixture is then typically caused to impinge upon a surface area providing means to provide chemically reacting second solution mixture in a sheet form, from which sheet of chemically reacting second solution mixture, gaseous phase volatile component(s) containing sample is released as quantized "bubbles".
While systems which utilize the disclosed technique are commonly used, certain problems typically associated with such known systems are:
1. Gaseous phase generation of volatile component(s) from a liquid solution mixture fluctuates with time. This, as alluded to, is because the generation of volatile component(s) in a gaseous phase is mediated by chemical reaction quantized "bubble" formation in the identified second solution mixture. Said generated "bubbles" are sequentially released in varying quantities per unit time. This directly leads to variations in gaseous phase volatile component(s) sample flow rate into a receiving sample analysis system. It is noted that such fluctuations can, for instance, cause ICP instability and accompanying negative analysis results. In the extreme an ICP Plasma can even be extinguished by such fluctuations.
2. Typical known systems which utilize chemical reactions to provide gaseous phase volatile component(s) sample utilize a passive gravity driven "U" shaped drain for removing liquid solution mixture which remains after the gaseous phase volatile component(s) sample has been generated therefrom. Said liquid solution mixture is typically not immediately removed from said system and can continue to provide gaseous phase volatile component(s) sample which can find its way into the sample analysis system. This can cause typical known systems to be demonstrate a "memory" effect. That is for instance, if all remaining liquid solution mixture is not quickly and immediately removed after performing one procedure, and before beginning another, gaseous phase volatile component(s) sample from the earlier procedure can continue to be provided to the gaseous phase volatile component(s) sample produced during a subsequent procedure.
A search of Patents has provided little in the way of relevant art. A Patent to Sturman is perhaps the best reference discovered and describes a gas/liquid separator comprising a separation chamber and first solution and second solution inlets for entering gas thereinto. In use a volatile component containing liquid solution mixture is caused to flow into the separator chamber and impinge upon an enlarged portion of an upwardly extending tube therein, the outer surface of which enlarged portion of said upwardly extending tube serves to mediate gaseous phase volatile sample component release from said impinging liquid solution mixture. Entered gas flows aid both sample solution entry, and gaseous phase volatile sample flow through the gas/liquid separator chamber. There is no provision in the Sturman system, however, which would allow a controlled increased quantized bubble formation pressure buffering effect to be achieved in the gas/liquid separator chamber. That is, said gas/liquid separator chamber is not capable of supporting an elevated internal pressure. Nor is there any provision in the Sturman system for quick and immediate active removal of remaining liquid solution mixture from the system. Other Patents identified, but not considered particularly relevant, are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,396 to Yardi et al., 1,255,018 to Jones, 4,002,432 to Brice et al., 3,819,331 to Weber, 3,477,279 to Perlaky, 3,116,999 to Armbruster, 2,884,366 to Anderson et al., 2,336,430 to Wery, 2,489,893 to Johnson and 5,162,651 to Kato.
A need is thus identified, which the present invention meets in the form of a system and method of use which serves to overcome the identified problems.